


Family Heirloom

by writinginthesecrettrees



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writinginthesecrettrees/pseuds/writinginthesecrettrees
Summary: Sam's son finds a box of old cassettes in a closet, and doesn't know what they are. Sam shows him.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	Family Heirloom

“What are these?”

Sam looks over and sees his son holding an old shoebox filled with cassettes.

“Tapes. They play music.”

“How?”

So this is it. Dean is twelve, and his music is all played through a computer or phone.

“C’mon, kiddo. I’ll show you.”

He takes the box of tapes that Dean found stuffed into the back of the closet in one hand, puts the other on the back of Dean’s neck, and guides him out to the garage. Dean’s eyes get wide when Sam puts the box on the workbench and grabs a corner of the cloth covering Baby. He’s never seen the car uncovered before, and Sam can’t help a bit of dramatics, pulling the cloth off with a flourish.

Dean’s eyes get wide and he takes a quick inhale and Sam’s heart aches a little at the love-at-first-sight reaction.

“She was your uncle’s Baby, and your granddad’s before that.”

“Woooooooah.” Dean’s hands hover over the car, almost touching but not quite.

Sam grabs the key from its hook over the door and walks around to the passenger side, trailing his fingers over the gleaming black paint. Dean looks confused when Sam pulls open the passenger door and slides in, but this is where he feels right. The seat feels like memory foam, molded to his shape as he settles in with a happy sigh.

“What’re you waiting for?” Sam gives a nod to the driver’s side. “Get in.”

Dean scrambles to obey before his dad changes his mind. Sam grins and reaches over to ruffle Dean’s hair, feels closer to understanding John Winchester in that moment than he ever has before.

“I’ll teach you how to take care of her, and when you’re _much_ older I’ll teach you to drive her, but right now, we’re just gonna listen to some of your uncle’s favorite music.”

Sam can almost feel his brother smiling at him _(taking good care of my girl there, Sammy)_ as the first cords of Carry On fill the garage.


End file.
